Displayed content transfer between screens refers to a process of displaying content, displayed on one screen, on another screen.
In the prior art, a sharing technology of displaying content on double screens exists, for example, the AirPlay product of Apple Inc. In this technology, after interconnection of display devices is implemented by using a universal plug and play (Universal Plug and Play, UpnP) protocol, content currently displayed in a PAD is displayed in another display device by touching a certain operation area of the PAD.
In the prior art, in the process of implementing transfer, content displayed in an initiating end (such as a PAD) is directly displayed on a destination end, and no dynamic transfer process exists, which affect user experience.